Fresh Meat
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: All the Agent wanted was to fight bioterrorists. Now, he'll have to survive getting more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Newest Job

It's kind of typical for stories about zombies to start with lightning and rain, isn't it? How about a story starting with a bright sunny day, and a cute couple having a nice picnic in a field of flowers. And a horde of zombies just swooping in and ripping them apart and eating their intestines. Nah. Unfortunately, this story really doesn't start off all that amazing. There's no screaming couple. No zombies. No bright sunny day. Hell, there isn't even rain. Just a bored guy, sitting at a desk, watching a dot bounce back and forth across it as he played pong.

"Don't you have better things to be doing with your time?" one of his friendlier coworkers asked.

"Like what?" he snorted. "We're security guards. Supposedly highly trained and well armed security guards, but security guards none the less. My entire job consists of sitting at a computer screen, watching empty camera feeds, waiting to tell someone that some poor fuck is actually stupid enough to try and break in, thus making himself a target of over two hundred bored guys with too many guns and not enough women or things to do."

"Women are good things to do," his coworker said. "Or are you finally admitting you're gay Secret Agent?"

"Quit calling me that," he grumbled. "Just because I'm cursed with the horrible luck to have the last name Agent for some ungodly fucking reason, doesn't mean I'm a secret agent. Anyway, as I was saying, how many women are in this facility?"

"Well, there's sixty-year-old-Janet in the medbay, Buck-tooth Breanne in the mess hall, and then there's Wendy in maintenance," his coworker counted. "So one who's passably hot."

"And has been run through by every guy in this facility except me," he said. "As I said, not enough women or things to do."

"Oh I get it," Agent's coworker grinned. "Breanne rejected you."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Agent groaned. "How did I leave the Marine Corps and end up with the same types of idiots?"

"Good luck," Agent's coworker grinned.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two's commander walked in, stopping in front of the two of them.

"Marcus, good news," he said, in that positive tone that just screamed 'you're going to hate your life but I don't care'. "You're being assigned to a field operation. It's a good chance to get away from the desk and learn how to be a real agent."

"Oh," Agent's coworker said. "Well, that's great then."

"Uh, Sir, what about me?" Agent asked.

"What about you?" the commander asked.

"This is Marcus's third field op and I haven't gone on one," Agent said. "Being in the field is all I want to do."

"Why did you join this organization?" the commander asked.

"To fight bioterrorism, Sir," Agent said.

"Wow, you got fucked," the commander snorted. "Why not the BSAA, or the DSO?"

"Family," Agent said. "My family had connections in the organization and got me in easy."

"I see," the commander nodded. "Well, you're in luck. You're being sent in Marcus's place. You'll be attached to a BSAA team. You're going to investigate reports of a virus outbreak in a small village in the mountains. isolated area, hard to reach, and long periods of no communication with the outside world. What's that sound like to you, Agent?"

"Perfect area to test a new virus," Agent said. "I'll be packed and ready to go in a few minutes."

"Your helicopter leaves tomorrow at zero six hundred," the commander said. "You'll be dropped off at the rendezvous where you'll meet up with the BSAA team and you'll be providing back up for them while they investigate."

"I thought you said I was investigating," Agent said.

"Allow me to rephrase," the commander said. "Don't get the BSAA agents killed, and report whatever they find out when you get back."

Agent sighed but nodded, turning back to his Pong-free computer screen as the commander left. Marcus turned to him.

"You'll do great," Marcus said. "After all, look at how long you spent working on those fancy guns of yours."

"Shut up Marcus," Agent grumbled.

He wasn't wrong. Agent had used his money to get his weapons customized and his free time practicing with them. Of course, fancy guns didn't mean jack shit during a bioterrorist attack. Marcus sighed, staring at the cameras as the time ticked by. Finally, their replacements came and they returned to their squad bay, a large open room with bunk beds and locksrs lining the walls.

Agent packed up a couple sets of clothes, got his flak, helmet, gas mask, gloves, and magazines, all filed with his ammo. Next, he checked his weapons. First was a Tavor C-TAR 21 with an EOTech mounted on the top and a laser sight on the left side. Next was a Glock 17 with a RONI Carbine Conversion Kit and 30 round mags. Lastly were a Colt M1911 chambered for .45 caliber rounds and a Walther P99 with a compensator attachement with an extended slide rail, along with a holographic sight.

Once everything was ready, he went to bed, waking up to his alarm three hours later and quickly getting his gear on, slinging his rifle, carrying the RONI in a case and with his two pistold strapped to his thighs. He held his helmet and mask in his hand, hurrying to the helicopter pad and boarding his ride. It took off, flying away from the base as Agent grinned. He was finally getting a chance.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. For those who don't know, which is probably everyone, the Mercworx Sniper Standard is what Krauser's knife in RE4 was based on.

* * *

Difficult Locals

Agent stepped off of the helicopter and looked around. There were two humvees a short distance from him, several people gathered around them. As much as he tried to resist, his brain took notice of how one woman, one with medium-tanned skin, brown hair just past her shoulders, a black vest over a white blouse and blue jeans had rather large breasts, another, a tanned blonde with straight blonde hair in a ponytail and a blue bodysuit unzipped partway down her upper chest had a, amazing figure that the bodysuit accented perfectly, another blonde, this one shorter and younger than the first two girls, had a petite figure, though she wore a relatively loose button-down white shirt and jeans that weren't skin-tight, though they still looked good on her. The last woman, however, had darker skin, chocolate brown hair in a short ponytail that barely reached the base of her skull, a red, tribal-looking tattoo on her left shoulder, a purple shirt open partway down her considerable cleavage, tight green pants, black gloves, leather forearm guards, and brown, high-healed boots. Agent's brain took this information in at a cursory glance, however, and was able to force his brain from focusing on any of the women as he took in the males as well.

One was a black man wearing the customary BSAA uniform with a West African Branch patch, wearing a flak and with a Bushmaster ACR slung around him. Another was a broad-shouldered man with black hair and a BSAA uniform with the North American Branch patch and a nametape on the back reading Redfield. He also had an ACR as well as a Taurus PT909. Lastly was a man with dirty blonde hair with his bangs falling about halfway down his face and parted over his left eye. All he had on him was a pair of pistols looking like custom-made SIG-Sauer P226 E2 "Sentinel Nines" with an extended barrel ending in a ring of small points, and an extended mag.

"Ah, you must be the guy," Redfield said. "I'm Chris Redfield. Call me Chris."

"Leon Scott Kennedy," Leon introduced himself.

"Helena Harper," the woman with shoulder-length brown hair said.

"Jill Valentine," the blonde in the blue bodysuit said.

"Sherry Birkin," the shorter blonde said.

"Captain Stone," the African agent said.

"My name is Sheva Alomar," the last woman said, Agent easily picking up her African accent.

"I'll warn you, I won't remember any of your names," Agent said. "You can...just call me Agent."

"Don't want us to know your name?" Jill asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, it's because Agent actually is my name," Agent sighed.

"Your name is Agent," Leon grinned. "Now that's funny."

"Not when your nickname since elementary school has been Secret Agent and field work is the one thing you've always wanted to do and never been allowed to do," Agent said.

"Fair enough," Chris said. "Come on. You're riding with us."

He, Jill, and Sheva all got into one of the humvees while the other four got into theirs. Agent climbed in, sitting in the back beside Sheva while Jill took the passenger seat and Chris sat in the driver's seat. At first, the ride was silent before Sheva decided to break the ice.

"So, Agent, you have any questions before we get there and our collective bad luck has us fighting an army of zombies?" Sheva asked.

"Uh, well, a few yeah," Agent nodded.

"Alright, shoot," Chris smiled.

"Is it true that you killed Albert Wesker?" Agent asked. "But that to do it you had to drop him into an active volcano, then shoot him with a rocket launcher?"

"Well it wasn't just me," Chris grinned sheepishly. "Sheva and Jill both helped out. Without either of them, I'm not sure we could have beaten Wesker."

"Is it true he survived twenty different near-death experiences?" Agent asked, struggling to keep the excitement at talking to the most famous BSAA agent in the world.

"Well, maybe not twenty," Chris said. "He did die once, before being brought back by a virus. Then he survived, what, maybe five fights against us?"

Jill thought for a moment then nodded. "Something like that."

"Did you really fight a giant zombie that could have infected the entire planet, and win?" Agent asked.

Chris was silent for a long moment. "Yeah. But again I had help. Piers Nivans."

"Piers?" Agent blinked. "You know Piers Nivans?"

"You knew Piers?" Chris blinked.

"Yeah," Agent said. "While I was in the Marine Corps, his special forces unit was chosen to help train us for a few months, then later came to pull our asses out of a fire when a raid went sideways. How is he?"

"He's...He's dead," Chris said. "I'm sorry. He died fighting HAOS. The giant B.O.W. you mentioned. he saved my life at the cost of his own."

"Oh," Agent said, falling quiet for a few minutes before continuing. "So, do you have any advice for a new guy?"

"Use ammo sparingly," Chris said. "You're not going to find a whole lot of it lying around, and zombies you kill aren't just going to drop fully loaded mags. it's not a video game."

Agent nodded.

"If you're good enough, try aiming for the head," Jill said. "It's the fastest way to kill most of them."

Agent nodded again.

"If it doesn't look human, or it looks like an abnormal human, it's probably going to be hard to kill," Sheva said. "Be very, very careful with those."

"She means it," Chris said. "I've seen zombies called Lickers that look like animals with their brains exposed and no eyes that can take almost twenty nine mil rounds to the brain before they die, as well as a roughly human creature called an Executioner who stood about twice normal height that took almost fifty to the head before going down."

"Understood," Agent nodded.

"Oh, and never, ever, leave your partner behind," Chris said. "That will get both of you killed."

"Who is my partner?" Agent asked.

"I am," Sheva said, Agent glancing at her in surprise.

"I would have figured you'd be with the other guy from the West African Branch," Agent said.

"Normally yes," Sheva said. "But since you're new, we decided I'd be the one to work with you, since you're new to fighting B.O.W.s and I'm one of the easier ones to get along with."

"Translation, no one else wanted to deal with picking up the slack for a boot," Agent guessed. "Got it."

"It's not that," Chris said. "Sheva volunteered to work with you. Any of us would be okay with it, she just spoke up first."

Agent nodded before another thought occurred to him. "So, what have you guys heard about what's out here?"

"What were you told?" Jill asked.

"Only that I'd be backing you guys up while you investigated reports of a virus outbreak," Agent said. "Nothing specific."

Chris nodded. "We got reports that several people were found with, and I quote, 'strange injuries.' We were never told what the injuries were, but it came from one of our sources that usually puts us on the right path. However, he sent the same message and request for help directly to Captain Stone, Sherry, and Leon as well. Leon brought Helena because she was the only agent available on short notice, Sherry had to come alone, and Captain Stone brought Sheva."

"I see," Agent said. "Sounds suspicious."

"That's what we agreed," Chris said. "Once we figured out that we were all called here, Sherry called in a friend to meet us there. Not sure how, but he claims he'll be there within a few hours."

"Impressive," Agent said.

"Alright," Jill finally sighed. "I gotta ask. "Why are you wearing a gas mask?"

"It's my organization's SOP," Agent said. "We're not supposed to remove our masks on missions because we're supposed to have no true identity and also because of the C-Virus incident in China."

"Wait, you guys have to fight in gas masks?" Chris asked. "All the time? That's awful."

"It really is," Agent said. "It's why I have either an EOTech or a holographic sight on almost all of my guns."

"Almost?" Sheva asked.

"My 1911 doesn't," Agent said.

"You do have some fancy hardware," Chris grinned. "I've actually never thought of using a RONI on a mission. Let me know how it works out."

Agent nodded. Finally, the first scattered buildings began to pass. The area they were in had some forests, the trees relatively thinly spaced and mostly pine trees, but there were also large boulders and rock ledges everywhere with the road traveling along the bottom of a shoulder-deep ravine. As trees began to pass, Agent watched them. They were rickety shacks at first, barely more than a pile of boards with an opening cut out for a door and the whole thing set in an obviously man-made clearing in the trees and stone beside the road. There was an outhouse or two beside each house but he couldn't see any people or vehicles. Slowly, the trees thinned away until they reached a large electrified gate blocking the road. Behind the gate they could see the small village, a group of maybe fifty buildings with no sign of life anywhere.

"What do we do about the gate?" Agent asked.

Chris remained silent as he scanned it before opening the door, stepping out at the same time as Leon.

"You see it too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Leon nodded. "Agent, Sherry, get on the guns."

Agent crawled out the back, standing behind the minigun mounted to the back of the humvee and looking at the gate. Finally, his eyes found what the others had seen. A long stretch of fence was missing, about as wide as Agent's arm and about two feet long. The chain inks were on the ground below it, ripped apart by something.

"What was it?" Agent asked.

"At a guess, Licker," Jill said as Chris and Leon made their way forward, kneeling to inspect the broken links. After a moment he looked along the fence.

"There's a generator down the fence," Chris called out. "Leon and I will go and shut it down. Wait here and stay alert."

With that, he and Leon started off down the fence. It was quiet as they walked. Almost silent. Agent strained his ears to hear something, anything from the town. Nothing. Finally, the sound of a generator choking and dying echoed through the area and Chris and Leon walked back, pulling the gate open with a loud screech of rusty wheels and a rattling from the gate itself. Once it was open, both mounted back up, and off they went. They parked their humvees in a small clearing beside the road, hidden from view by several boulders, then got out, beginning to walk down to the town. Still there was no sign of life.

"This is creepy," Agent said.

"That sums up pretty much everywhere we go," Jill said.

Agent stopped suddenly as he caught movement from a window off to one side. "Movement."

Sheva nodded and the two of them walked over, the others waiting in the road. Agent knocked on the door and after several minutes, the door opened, a frail-looking elderly woman staring at them angrily.

"Excuse me," Agent said. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering if you could direct us to the mayor of your town?"

"Don't got a mayor," the woman said. "Head down the road to the end and it's the big building on your right. Now get lost."

And with that, she slammed the door in his face. He blinked then turned to Sheva, who shrugged. They walked back to the others, telling them what the old lady had said.

"Well, I guess we might as well start there," Chris said. "I'm not liking this town though."

"You're right," Leon said. "It's giving me the same feeling as the town where I first encountered Las Plagas."

Chris nodded as they made their way down the road then to the building the old woman had indicated. It was a large courthouse complete with pain peeling off the walls, broken steps leading up to it, and broken windows. Agent again walked up to the door first, trying the handle to find that it was locked. He knocked. Nothing.

"Let's see if there's another way in," Chris said.

They all spread out, slowly making their way around the building until they met up on the far side. They returned to the front just as a man waering a dirty white button-up shirt and a pair of dirty dress pants arrived.

"Ah, you must be the visiters," the man smiled. "I'm the head of the village. Come on in. I understand you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, sir," Chris nodded. "Thank you for taking the time to see us."

"Nonsense," the man smiled, unlocking the door. "You're guests. I only regret that I'm not dressed to receive you well. I was just helping out at the church you see. We had to dig a new outhouse hole."

Chris nodded and they all walked inside. The man led them into the building and to a small room with enough chairs for all of them and a small water fountain. They all sat down and Agent looked around carefully.

"Why is your friend wearing a gas mask?" the man asked.

"Lost a bet," Agent lied instantly.

"Ah," the man nodded, smiling. "Not good at gambling?"

"I would be if my horse hadn't gotten stung by a bee," Agent said.

"Well that is some bad luck," the man smiled. "Anyway, what brings so many well-armed strangers to a small community like ours?"

"We're with the BSAA and the DSO," Chris said. "We got some reports about some...strange events here? Cannibalistic deaths? Unexplained illnesses? Hallucinations maybe?"

"No, I'm afraid there's been nothing like that here," the man said, shaking his head. "I'm not sure where you heard it from, but there's been no such occurrences. This is a peaceful community. I'm sorry that you wasted a trip out here."

"It's alright," Chris said.

"Aside from us, have any strangers come through?" Agent asked. "Or has anyone recently left abruptly?"

"Not that I'm aware of," the man said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "You could try asking Old Jim over at the store. It's just down the road and to the right at the four-way."

"We will, thank you," Agent said. "Sorry for wasting your time."

The man smiled and nodded, Agent walking over and holding his hand out. The man stood, shaking his hand and Agent turned, walking away, the others exchanging confused looks before following, Leon and Chris also shaking the man's hand. Once outside and starting down the road, Chris stopped him.

"We weren't done questioning him," Chris said.

"We weren't going to get any answers from him," Agent said.

"How do you know?" Chris asked. "This is your first time in the field, right?"

"Yes," Agent nodded, holding up his hand, exposing a smear of blood on the tips of his index and middle fingers. "But I assume that people that have fresh blood on them and no injuries aren't telling the truth. Not to mention that I went to college and majored in psychology. I learned to know how a human's mind works, and I learned to read micro-expressions. When you mentioned outsiders, his eyes narrowed for a half second. Someone's come through, and I'll bet it's whoever's blood his has on him."

"That's not all," Leon said. "His hands were rough."

"So?" Jill asked. "He's used to working."

"He said he just finished digging an outhouse hole," Agent said. "Even with callouses his hand would have been rubbed smooth by the shovel until fresh callouses grew in."

"Alright, let's say I believe you," Chris said. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we go see what Old Jim knows, then maybe pay the church a visit, or the courthouse again, tonight," Agent said.

"It's a solid strategy," Sheva said. "Good work Agent. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been in the field before."

"I wish," Agent snorted. "Anyway, the four-way's up ahead. Let's go see about this convenience store."

Leon nodded and Chris sighed but nodded as well. They all walked to the Convenience store, Agent and Leon walking inside, Sheva holding on to Agent's rifle and Sherry his RONI. Once inside, Agent looked around. There was a wall of guns, a glass case with several knives of varying sizes and brands, a lot of food, some clothes, and a grumpy-looking overweight man looking to be in his mid fifties with greying, receding hair and a blood-stained white apron.

"Is there a butcher shop in back?" Agent asked.

"Yes," the man, probably Jim, grunted. "Get your shit and get out."

He turned his head, spitting a mouthful of thick black dip spit into a spittoon before snorting and adding a loogie as well. Agent turned, walking down the aisles, browsing while he tried to decide which questions to ask. Leon grabbed a hamburger and a beer, setting them on the counter.

"Any outsiders pass through recently?" Leon asked, seeing the man's eyelids twitch.

"No," he grunted. "Twenty bucks."

Leon blinked in surprise at the price before shrugging and pulling out a hundred.

"Can you make change?" Leon asked.

The man grunted, opening the cash register and beginning to count out bills.

"Any good places to see around here?" Leon asked.

"The highway," the man grumbled, setting his money on the counter.

"Aw, come on," Leon said, sliding the bills toward him. "I'm just trying to show my girlfriend a good time. See the one in the black vest?"

He nodded toward the window and the man looked, seeing Helena who happened to be standing profile, letting the man get a good look, though he barely even glanced at her before grunting.

"I don't care about you or your girl, and paying me isn't going to make this town any prettier," the man growled. "Take your money and your shit and get the hell out."

"Hey, do you have any rope?" Agent called out.

"It's in the back corner, by the knives," Jim responded.

"Thanks," Agent said, walking over and grabbing two bundles of rope, then walking to the knives.

He looked through them, smiling to himself. He had always liked knives. He had just never been able to find out that really caught his fancy. Just as this thought passed through his mind, his eyes stopped on a Mercworx Sniper Standard.

"You have a Mercworx?" Agent asked.

"Only the one," Jim said.

"How much?" Agent asked.

"Seven hundred," Jim said.

Agent smiled behind his mask. It was a rip off. Massively. Almost double the normal price. But, he needed Jim to like him.

"Tell you what," Agent said. "Seven? That's way too cheap. I'll take it for eight."

Jim's eyes widened a little but he nodded, getting the key and unlocking the case, taking the knife and it's sheath back to the counter as Agent moved to the guns next. It was the first time in his life he had seen the guns and ammo both out to be picked up by a customer, but he smiled, picking up some nine millimeter and .45 caliber both. Once he got back to the counter, Jim rang him up and he began to count out the much, much too high bill.

"Hey, are there any haunted houses in town?" Agent asked. "I'm a sucker for haunted places."

"Well, there's the old mill about a mile east of town," Jim mused. "Follow the road outside to get there. I suppose that old mansion's creepy. Not really haunted but creepy. It's up the mountain a little ways."

"Thanks," Agent smiled, attaching his new knife to his flack on the front of his left shoulder, grip down. "So, where is everybody? We only saw one person on the way in."

"They were probably at church," Jim grunted. "When we need to do some manual labor, just about the whole town usually helps out."

"Alright, thanks for the info," Agent said, picking up his rope and bullets. "Have a good one."

Jim grunted dismissively as Agent opened the door, walking back out to the others.

"So, we have a couple of options," Agent said. "An old mill to the east, or a mansion up the mountain."

"We'll split up," Chris said. "You, Sheva, Leon, and Helena will head to the mill. Me, Jill, Sherry, and Captain Stone will head to the mansion."

Agent nodded and his group began to follow him down the road, Chris's group heading the other way. Sheva returned Agent's guns and Agent thanked her, slinging his RONI behind himself and holding the Tavor in his hands.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Facility

Agent stared at the mill through the binoculars. He could see something moving in the window of the second floor, but he couldn't tell anything about if it was actually a person or what they were doing.

"Large open field, second story window, no cover anywhere," Agent mused. "It's probably a sniper."

"Maybe," Leon nodded. "Who wants to risk it?"

"I will," Agent said. "You guys be ready to take him out if he shoots at me."

Leon nodded, drawing one of his pistols while Helena drew her only one, a Steyr M9. Beside him, Sheva drew a Beretta M9 and nodded to him. Agent returned the gesture then stepped out of the trees, walking toward the mill. As he did, his eyes roved the building and the surrounding area, but never left the window for long. Finally, as he reached halfway, he saw the end of a rifle's muzzle enter the light inside the window and hurled himself to the side just as a shot rang out, the ground where he had been kicking up. Several gunshots rang out instantly as he sprinted to the door, kicking it in. Instantly, three men, all dressed as farmers and wielding either a splitting maul, a pitchfork, and a sickle, all charged at him, the one with the axe reaching him first and swinging it at him.

Agent sidestepped the axe, catching the man's wrist and taking the axe with his free hand before shoving him back into the other two. The one with the pitch fork shoved him aside and stabbed at Agent only for Agent to knock the pitch fork aside with his new axe, slamming the back side into the man's head and dropping him. The last one hurled his sickle and Agent avoided it, slamming the blunt side of the axe into his head too before letting it go and spinning, slamming a windmill kick into the one whose axe he had stolen's head. Once all three were unconscious, he sprinted to a stairwell, sprinting up them and drawing his Tavor, aiming at the window just as he got up the stairs and stopping, seeing the man lying on the ground with several bullet holes through his torso. However, just as he arrived, the man began to push himself up, groaning.

"Oh now that's cool," Agent grinned.

The man turned to him, growling like an animal as his eyes glowed red. Agent raised his rifle, placing a bullet between his eyes and the man dropped again. After another moment, the others all arrived, staring at the man as his body began to melt, becoming nothing more than a wet puddle of red and brown on the floor. Agent walked forward, picking up the man's rifle before looking at the others.

"He had a virus," Agent said. "You guys hit him in the chest, a lot, and he still got up again."

He looked out the window just in time to see movement in the trees. He raised the rifle, looking through the scope. It wasn't a great rifle. Just an old bolt action springfield. However, it did have advantages over his Tavor. Such as allowing him to see the thing crawling through the trees. Four-legged and with an exposed brain.

"Licker," Agent said.

"You're sure?" Leon asked.

"Four legs and an exposed brain," Agent said.

"Yeah that's a Licker," Sheva said, raising her hand to her communicator ear piece. "Chris, it's Sheva. There's a Licker here, and an infected townsperson."

"Copy that," Chris said. "We're almost at the mansion. We'll probably lose comms inside."

"Got it," Leon said just as Agent fired, the Licker flipping backward as the bullet hit its brain.

He waited, watching as the Licker rolled over, turning back toward the building, receiving another bullet. Again it rolled over, but after a third bullet it began to melt away.

"Got it," Agent said, lowering the rifle just as several more, maybe six, stepped out of the trees. "Shit. There's more."

Leon and Helena both hurried over to look just as Agent opened fire on the new group. For a moment, it was working. Then, the rifle ran dry. He looked around for extra ammo but there was nothing. He cursed, throwing the rifle aside just as there was a growl behind them. He spun, raising his rifle and stared at the three men he had incapacitated. One had a severely broken hand and handcuffs hanging from the other, one's hand was completely ripped off, and one wasn't even cuffed.

"Joy," Agent sighed.

The man in the center's mouth stretched open freakishly wide as he roared, staggering forward, hand and stump both held out, only for Leon to put a bullet in his head, dropping him. The other two charged and Sheva and Helena dropped both. Then, a Licker leapt over the edge of the catwalk they were on, tackling Sheva. Agent's Tavor clicked as it entered full auto before roaring to life, the Licker's head all but exploding for a moment, the bullets managing to knock its body off of her completely.

"Thanks," Sheva said as he helped her up. "You're pretty good with that thing."

"Thank you," Agent said. "But there's a slight problem."

"What's that?" Leon asked.

"I was only able to kill three of them before the gun went dry," Agent said.

"So where the hell did the other two go?" Leon asked, raising his pistol and taking a step forward, only for the sound of wood creaking to echo from below the edge.

They all froze, guns raised. Then, a man with a tight black shirt with three quarter sleeves black jeans with suspenders for his pistol belt, a Ruger 909 on his hip, black gloves, brown leather boots, and a scar across his left cheek stepped up from the ladder.

"Anybody call an exterminator?" the man asked, holding up a Licker's head that looked to have been literally ripped off. "You seem to have a bit of a pest problem."

"Jake?" Leon asked before grinning. "Jesus, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to work my way past the locals without being caught," Jake said. "So, where's Supergirl?"

"Supergirl?" Agent asked.

"She went with Chris and Jill," Leon said.

"Oh, so the famous Jill Valentine's here too, huh?" Jake asked. "Excellent. Well, at least they can handle themselves." He turned to Agent for the first time, seemingly just taking notice of him. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"Agent," Agent said. "Yes, I know it's a stupid name."

"Heh, fitting though," Jake grinned. "Easy to remember. Is there an airborne virus I don't know about?"

"It's my organization's SOP to wear it at all times, to protect against airborne viruses like the C Virus, if we find one, at the same time as help remove our identities," Agent explained.

"Sort of like having a name like Agent given would," Jake said.

"Touché," Agent nodded. "So, now what do we do?"

Leon opened his mouth to speak just as his radio went off loudly, several gunshots ringing out from it.

"Leon! Leon it's Chris! We need backup! And a lot of it! Jesus, there's an entire facility under the mansion! It's swarming with infected!"

"What virus?" Leon asked.

"All of them!" Chris shouted before swearing a second before the radio went to static.

"We need to move," Leon said, the others all nodding.

Then, they all turned, running out of the mill, and toward the mansion. As they ran, they could hear something chasing them. Agent glanced back but couldn't see anything. Finally, they reached the village and turned down the road to the mansion.

"God it's...a long way," Agent said as they ran, breathing hard.

"Maybe..if you...took off the...gas mask...you could...run better," Helena said.

"Sounds like you two need some cardio training," Jake grinned back at them, easily running at the speed they were.

"Maybe," Agent said. "Usually don't...run five miles...in gear," Agent said.

Jake chuckled, before his face turned serious. He turned back to the front, taking off at nearly double their speed, Agent groaning. The others began to take off too, Helena managing to keep up with Leon, barely, but Sheva noticed that Agent couldn't and dropped back beside him.

"You okay?" Sheva asked.

"Never been...a great...runner," Agent panted.

"Don't worry," Sheva said. "We're almost there."

Agent nodded just as they stepped around a bend in the road and the mansion came into view. It was enormous. It had fading and chipped grey paint on it, stood four stories high, and was probably a couple thousand feet across.

"I want...a house...that big...someday," Agent panted.

"Same," Sheva agreed.

Finally, they reached the foot of the stairs leading up to the mansion. The front door was open and when they reached the foyer, Leon and Helena were both waiting, catching their breath. Jake, on the other hand, was busy trying to kick down a solid wrought iron door in the back wall.

"Jake it's not working, even you're not strong enough," Leon finally groaned. "There you two are."

"Sorry," Agent panted, bending over.

"We need to find the key," Jake growled.

"I have...my own," Agent panted before holding up a block of C4. "Just for...special occasions."

"I'm starting to like you kid," Jake grinned, taking the C4 and sticking it to the door, wiring it up. "Fire in the hole."

Everyone crouched behind the nearby stairs just as Jake detonated the C4. Then, he sprinted through the doors, the others just behind him. On the other side of the door was a very long hallway ending in an open and empty elevator shaft. Jake didn't even hesitate, leaping to the elevator cable and beginning to climb down hand over hand. The others followed suit until it was only Agent still at the top.

"These people are crazy," Agent muttered before also jumping off, feeling the cable beginning to bite into his flesh as he held on, slowly lowering himself after the others.

After several minutes, he stopped, looking up at the doorway above him, then down at the darkness below. He tapped the side of his mask, its lense activating its night vision mode but still he couldn't see the bottom, or the others. He groaned before pulling out a pair of attachable cable clamps and securing himself before loosening one, allowing himself to drop down the cable rapidly. Finally, he slowed to a stop at the bottom, seeing the others waiting. He released himself from the cable and stored his clamps again before turning to the others. Leon grinned.

"You come prepared," Leon said.

"You never know what you'll find, right?" Agent said.

"Never," Leon nodded. "Come on. We need to find them."

He nodded and they all spread out into the room they were in, finding themselves in a large open room looking something like a parking garage with cement support columns and darkness beyond. Agent looked around slowly, taking in the room. It seemed empty, except for the columns.

"Now which way?" Agent asked.

"Split up into pairs," Leon said. "Call out whatever you find."

The others all nodded, all branching off and spreading out into the base. Agent glanced at Sheva as they walked silently. She looked perfectly calm, despite the fact that there was an overbearing sense of danger everywhere and it was so dark that she probably couldn't see anything. They reached a door, and Agent carefully pushed it open, aiming his 1911 through it. It was clear so he put his pistol away, raising the Tavor instead. They carefully walked through the door, finding themselves at a train station, an empty tunnel running by before them.

"Leon, there's a railway tunnel here," Sheva said.

"Roger, we have one too," Leon said. "Jake?"

"Same," Jake said. "Three tunnels. Must either be a huge underground facility, or one hell of a big base."

"Everyone follow your tunnel," Leon said. "Be careful. If you find one of the others, radio it in. We're not leaving without them."

"Roger," Agent responded.

"Got it," Jake agreed.

"Roger," Sheva said.

Agent raised his rifle again, making his way along the tunnel, Sheva following.

"You have night vision in that mask, don't you?" Sheva asked after several turns.

"I do," Agent nodded. "Very useful. Also very costly to the organization."

"I bet," Sheva nodded.

"Hold on," Agent said, stopping and trailing his hand over a massive gouge in the wall, almost a full finger deep and half a finger wide, reaching probably half the length of Agent's body. "What made this?"

"Something unpleasant," Sheva said, looking around only to stop, turning on her flashlight and illuminating a corpse, one about double a normal human's height. "Uroboros. Executioner Majini."

"It's massive," Agent said, creeping forward.

"No, wait, it's not dead!" Sheva said, taking a step forward to catch him just as the behemoth of a body rolled over, one foot crashing into Agent's entire torso, throwing him backward as Sheva opened fire on the body.

Agent grunted in pain, rolling onto his back and shooting the head several times, the body standing for nearly twenty shots before finally dropping to its knees and beginning to melt.

"Are you alright?" Sheva asked, kneeling beside him.

"Fine," Agent said, pushing himself up. "Knocked the wind out of me is all."

"For future reference, zombies melt when they die," Sheva said.

Agent nodded, looking down the hallway and seeing something staggering toward them. He raised the rifle but waited. "Someone's coming."

After several tense seconds, the figure collapsed. Agent slowly lowered the rifle and they made their way forward. Finally, Sheva's light illuminated a corpse, both of its arms and its gut mangled beyond recognition. Just as they saw it, it also melted, turning into a puddle before evaporating.

"That was a C Virus zombie," Sheva blinked. "I read about them but...I didn't think I'd ever..."

She raised the flashlight, staring down the hallway around a corner as Agent stepped up beside her, also staring. The hallway had roughly thirty vaguely human-shaped cocoons of some copper-colored substance. Sheva raised a hand to her ear.

"Leon, there are C Virus cocoons and zombies here," Sheva said.

"Expect a Lepotitsa," Leon said. "That gas mask might come in handy after all Agent."

Agent nodded slowly as he and Sheva began to make their way through the cocoons, careful not to touch anything. After a very tense few minutes, they reached the far end of the cocoons, continuing down the hallway. Finally, they rounded a corner and found the train. It was shut down, but parked in front of a station. They walked up to it and Agent carefully cracked the door open, peeking through. The train was deserted, except for the blood splattered everywhere and a mangled corpse lying in the middle of a pool of it.

"Body," Agent said, pulling the door open.

Sheva aimed down the train car in a corner of the door while Agent climbed up. Then, he aimed at the body, moving forward while Sheva climbed up and followed. They slowed to a stop over the body. It was wearing an outfit and gear identical to Agent's. Agent knelt, rolling the body away from himself and stared at the velcro patch on the back and the name proudly displayed there.

"Agent?" Sheva read. "Is it your family?"

"I don't have family," Agent said, rolling the body back and pulling the mask and helmet off, dropping them off to the side, staring at the face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your Organization has two people named Agent, and sent both here?" Sheva asked.

"Looks like it," Agent nodded. "Two Agents? That's about the biggest coincidence I've ever heard of."

"I agree," Sheva nodded.

Agent looked at the other Agent's gas mask, seeing several cracks in the glass and tossing it aside. He turned back to the front, moving to the open side door and raising his Tavor. He carefully looked out, clearing both directions before stepping out, Sheva following him.

"Leon, we found a train," Agent said. "And a dead agent from my organization."

"Anyone you know?" Leon asked.

"No," Agent said. "But I'm supposed to be the only one here. SOP is to never deploy two to the same place."

"Maybe there's a lot about your organization that you don't know," Leon said.

"Seems like it," Agent nodded. "We're going to keep looking around. Be careful."

"You too," Leon said before disconnecting.

"What now?" Sheva asked.

"We need to find the control room," Agent said. "It'll have a record of all messages going out of the facility. I want to know why he's here. And who he is."

"Good idea," Sheva said. "Which way?"

Agent thought for a moment. "This place is set up upside down, I think. Like a subway on the top. If that's true, then the control room would have to be near the bottom."

"Okay," Sheva nodded. "Let's find an elevator."

Agent nodded and they continued, reaching the platform at the front car and stepping off of the train.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Located

Leon swept the hallway with his light, making his way down the hallway, both hands gripping his pistol. Behind him, Helena made sure no infected appeared behind them, as well as sweeping the ceiling for any gaps while Leon watched the walls.

"So Leon, heard from Ada recently?" Helena asked.

"No," Leon said. "But she seems to always show up during problems like this, so I'm sure we'll see her in a few hours at the latest."

"You don't sound as excited about that thought as I'd expect," Helena noted.

"Yeah," Leon said, stepping around a corner and then staring.

Helena stepped around as well but it was an empty hallway, just like the rest.

"I guess I've just been...doing a lot of thinking recently," Leon said. "About everything. I'm getting too old for this job. I guess, part of me wants to be able to settle down. But Ada won't. Probably ever."

"I'm sure she would if you asked her," Helena said.

"I have," Leon said. "She contacted me a while back and I brought it up retiring. She said that she's not done messing with this world just yet."

"I see," Helena said. "So what'll you do?"

"I don't know," Leon said. "Maybe it's time for me to finally move on."

"You're going to break up with her?" Helena asked.

Leon stopped just shy of an open door. "It's not breaking up. We were never actually together. We just...I don't know. It was never a relationship."

He stepped into the doorway, quickly sweeping his light around the room, only to find it completely empty and pristinely clean, just like everything else. They continued down the hallway as Helena watched her partner.

"If you did move on, what would you do?" Helena asked. "I struggle to see you on Tindr."

Leon smirked, shaking his head. "No, I think I know someone already who I might be able to settle down with. Maybe."

"Been working on Hunnigan again, have you?" Helena smirked.

Leon laughed. "No no. I gave up on Hunnigan a long time ago when she threatened to shoot my balls off and cauterize it so I couldn't get a transplant. No. There's some one else. Someone that's actually very important to me."

Helena quirked an eyebrow just as a door further down the hallway groaned. They stopped, both sighting in on it.

"Chris?" Leon called. "Sherry?"

The door swung slowly closed again and the two quickly walked to it, stopping, Leon's hand on the door nob. Helena nodded and Leon yanked the door open, Helena tensing but not firing. Leon shoved the door out of the way and aimed through the doorway as well only to stop, staring at the empty room inside.

"I don't like this," Helena said.

"Neither do I," Leon said. He stepped inside, looking around, but all that was in the room was a couple bookshelves along the walls and a single chair. "Who decorated this place?" He stepped back out into the hallway and they continued on in silence for a while.

"So, this girl, do I know her?" Helena asked.

"You could say that, yeah," Leon said.

"Really?" Helena grinned. "Is it Carrie from central?"

"Nope," Leon said.

"Ashley from the CIA?" Helena asked.

"No," Leon snorted.

"Hailey from the Bureau?" Helena asked.

"Oh God no," Leon laughed.

"Well how about-"

She stopped as a metallic impact echoed through the hallway. She spun, raising her pistol, Leon doing the same. After a moment, a panel dropped from the ceiling, Chris and Jill crashing down on it, both groaning and looking around.

"Leon," Chris grumbled, pushing himself up and helping Jill up.

"Chris," Leon said. "Thank God. What the hell happened to you? You said this place was overrun."

"It was," Chris said. "We got away two levels down, but they were on their way up. We can't let them get here. We have to seal the base. And destroy it."

"A base like this should have a self destruct," Leon said. "They always do. We just need to find it."

"It'd be in the control room," Chris said. "On the bottom floor."

"We can't go there," Jill said. "This facility isn't just storing old viruses and B.O.W.s. It's reviving them."

"What?" Leon asked. "Reviving who?"

"All of them," Chris said. "There are chambers near the bottom. Rooms where powerful B.O.W.s that we destroyed, ones that we really didn't want to return, are being revived and restored. Most of them are in stasis now, but there are a few that they've finished work on. Others, they're upgrading."

"Who?" Leon asked.

"Ustanak, Ubistvo, Haos, Krauser, Deborah, Nemesis, Saddler, Simmons..." Chris trailed off, staring at Leon. "Wesker."

"Deborah's alive?" Helena asked, Leon hearing the faint trace of hope in her voice.

Leon stared at him in silence for a moment. "You saw Wesker?"

"Yes," Chris nodded. "He's stabilized with the Uroboros. And his sister's here too."

"I see," Leon nodded. "Then this base needs to be destroyed."

"Agreed," Chris nodded.

"Who's up and about?" Leon asked.

"Ubistvo, Krauser, and Ustanak is pretty close," Chris said. "What do we do? The self destruct may not be enough to kill Wesker."

"Maybe not," Leon agreed. "He has a nasty habit of surviving everything. Where are Sherry and Stone?"

"they got separated from us," Chris said. "Shit got a bit chaotic when we were swarmed by three Uroboros rejects, an El Gigante, and were being shot at by J'avo."

"Sounds it," Leon nodded. "Okay. We need to find them. And then we need to destroy this place."

"Right," Chris nodded.

"Weren't you listening?" Jill asked. "We can't go there."

"We'll be fine," Leon said. "If you want, you and Helena can head back to the exit and wait for us there. Make sure the villagers don't come in behind us."

"No," Jill said. "I'm coming with you. Someone has to keep Chris alive."

Leon nodded. He looked to Helena, who nodded as well. Then, they turned, continuing down the hallway, Chris and Jill leading this time.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Overrun

Agent watched as the infected stumbled past below them. Beside him, Sheva silently checked the ammo in her pistol. Agent silently drew his M1911, crouching on the grate and looking around. To the right was a vent, and the left had a wall. Agent tapped Sheva on the shoulder, making her look and pointed at the vent. She nodded, and he made his way to the vent, pulling on it gently, feeling it slowly give. Finally, it slipped out of the hole and he carefully moved it to the side, setting it on top of two pipes overhead. Sheva crawled over behind him and he silently and slowly crept into the vent, glad that it was big enough that he could kneel inside of it. He silently crept through it in a crouch, basically duckwalking, and Sheva followed him.

Things were going pretty smoothly. They had found a hallway on the first floor under the train that had had a dozen and a half zombies and had climbed onto a hanging catwalk above the hallway to escape. Now, they were sneaking through the air shaft to avoid even more. As they crept along, Agent glanced back at Sheva, seeing her check behind them. He turned back to the front, stopping at a grate in the bottom and looked down, seeing that it was clear. He carefully gripped it, pushing it down out of the hole, then lifting it up into the grate and leaning down, looking around carefully. Below him was a small office. He slowly lowered himself into the room and turned back to the hole, catching Sheva as she dropped down, setting her on her feet.

"Looks like it's going to be tricky to get to the control room after all," Sheva said.

"We'll make it," Agent said, opening the door slightly and peeking out of it before closing it silently and walking to the computer, sitting down and turning it on.

"Anything good?" Sheva asked, leaning on the seat back behind him.

"Maybe," Agent said, lifting the keyboard and finding a sticky note with the password.

He typed it in and the screen opened, a naked blonde appearing on the screen. His eye twitched and he opened the system settings to block it, then stopped, seeing the computer's owner listed as "Agent." He began to search through the computer's files, finding nothing massively incriminating beyond several types of porn, some of them more disturbing than others. However, when he went to the computer's email's trash section, he found a single one. He opened it and scanned it.

"What the..." Agent breathed.

"What?" Sheva asked.

"This email's talking about...something called the Purge," Agent said.

"The movie?" Sheva asked.

"No," Agent said. "It said that the 'tools of the Purge' are almost ready. It also references several files on the main computer."

"Then I guess it's settled," Sheva said.

"Yeah," Agent said. "Now the question is, how do we get there without being eaten alive?"

"Vents?" Sheva asked.

"We could," Agent said. "That doesn't sound like much fun, though."

"See if the computer has a floor plan," Sheva said.

Agent began to search and finally found one. Sheva plugged in a PDA and downloaded the map before allowing Agent to shut the computer off. Once he had, Agent stood, and walked to the door, peeking out again.

"What's the map say?" Agent asked.

"So, good news, or bad news, first?" Sheva asked.

"Let's start with good news," Agent said, closing the door.

"There's an elevator that leads to the control room," Sheva said. "And the bad news?"

"It's not in this facility," Sheva said.

"Excuse me?" Agent asked.

Sheva turned the PDA toward him and he stared at it. They were in a facility that looked like it was stack of pancakes that was smaller than the one before it, and also upside down, sort of reminding him of a hive. He could see the elevator shaft they had entered through, one which there was no legitimate way they could return through. Especially since the control room was listed in a completely different facility. Their hive facility was part of a massive underground complex. Form the entrance elevator, they had followed one of three subways to the hive. Except, the other two went to completely different facilities, all spread for miles around. Their facility was lower than the base of the mountain already, so there was no part exposed to the outside except the mansion, and one other access point listed as "locked." One of the other subway tunnels went to a large cube of a facility. The other went to a massive semi-sphere set up like a dome. All three had a tunnel leading from the bottom floor to a massive, fat, short, cylindrical facility probably a quarter mile wide and with God knows how many rooms and infected inside of it. Then, there was an elevator leading down out of that facility to a second hive-like facility. And from the bottom of _that_ facility was an elevator reaching to a small cube labeled "control." The only other way out of the control room was a long tunnel that extended up the extremely massive distance to the access point that was apparently locked.

"What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?" Agent breathed. "How do we go from one level to the next?"

"There's a stairway linking them," Sheva said.

"Jesus," Agent sighed. "How many levels in this one?"

"Eight," Sheva said.

Agent groaned and unslung his rifle, setting it aside with his RONII. "Fuck this shit then."

He pulled his helmet and mask off, setting the helmet on the desk before taking his vest off as well, setting it down. A moment later, his jacket and cloth face mask followed. He sighed, kneeling and pulling the shoulder guards, groin protector, and neck guard off of his vest, making it as light as he could get it. He put the gas mask in its carrier on the side of the vest and glanced up at Sheva, finding her staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, you're a blond," Sheva said, turning away. "I wasn't expecting that."

He smiled, brushing his sweaty, messy, blond hair back and to the right, getting it some semblance of under control before pulling the vest back on and securing it, picking up his RONII and rifle.

"Ready?" Agent asked.

Sheva nodded and he opened the door, glancing at her. She nodded to the left and he turned, heading that way, Sheva following. After about ten minutes of following the map, and finding no infected, they reached a door with a picture of stairs on it and Agent opened the door. The moment he did, he swore leaping backward as a chainsaw crashed into the door, quickly shredding through it. Agent scrambled to his feet, backing away quickly as Sheva did the same, both staring at the infected chasing them. It had a head that looked like the odd browning substance making up its body had been twisted together into a head, and its right hand had been turned into what looked like a ribcage, complete with a flashing heart-shaped growth inside of it and a chainsaw blade extending from the ribcage. It roared loudly, staggering toward them, chainsaw held in the air and Sheva and Agent opened fire, their bullets slamming into the thing's body and head with no obvious effect. Agent shots its knees out, but it continued. His eyes flicked to the flashing thing and he turned, putting a handful of rounds through it and the thing dropped into a squat, chainsaw along the ground. They both ran forward instantly, Agent slamming his kneepad into the side of its head and knocking it over before leaping over it, reaching the stairs just behind Sheva as a roar and the sound of a chainsaw revving up reached them from behind.

"Run!" Agent said.

Sheva didn't hesitate, running down the winding staircase two or three steps at a time. Agent did even better, stepping off the top, the middle step, and then ramming into the wall at the bottom and repeating on the next section. As he reached the bottom and Sheva began to try to open the locked door, Agent leaned over the railing, looking up the stairwell to see infected running down the stairway in a massive horde. He flipped his rifle to auto and opened fire, dropping them rapidly, but doing nothing to slow them down.

"Sheva, hurry up!" Agent said.

"I'm trying!" Sheva said. "It's locked!"

"Just shoot it!" Agent said.

"We won't be able to close it behind us!" Sheva said.

The infected reached the level directly above them and Agent turned, shooting the latch out and throwing the door open, shoving Sheva through.

"Run, now!" Agent said, stepping through and pulling the door closed, spraying through the opening until his gun ran dry before turning, dropping the mag and slamming a new one in.

As he sent the bolt home, he turned, running backward and firing again, the horde flooding after him dropping rapidly, if not dying. Finally, that mag rand dry too and he spun around, swapping them in time for Sheva to throw a door off tot he side open. He sprinted through it, skidding to a stop in a small computer room as Sheva slammed the door closed. He grabbed the nearest heavy object he could find and threw it down in front of the door, Sheva backing away just as something slammed into it, rocking it on is hinges.

"Damn!" Agent swore, looking up. "Vent!" He ran over, kneeling below it and Sheva stepped up on his shoulder, ripping the vent out of the ceiling and pulling herself up.

"I don't think you'll fit in this one!" Sheva said, having to worm her way backward over the hole because of there not being enough room to actually turn around.

Agent stared up at the hole before laughing humorlessly and taking his vest off, setting it down and setting the remaining mags on top of it. "See if you can draw them away!"

Sheva nodded, quickly worming her way away from the hole as Agent grabbed several of the desks, wedging them against the door, leaving an opening about a foot wide at the handle but leaving the rest of the door blocked too heavily to break inward right away, though the barricade would most definitely _not_ hold. Then, he knelt by his vest again, picking up his rifle and aiming at the door. Then, the open spot exploded off of the door, leaving a hole, and Agent opened fire.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Fleeing

Agent fired a burst through the opening in the door and his rifle clicked. He laughed humorlessly and threw the mag aside, slamming in his last one. The isn't how he had thought it'd end.

"I want to be in the field," Agent said in a mocking voice, firing through the opening just as something massive hit the door, knocking the top of the barricade away in one blow and bending the top of the door inward. "It's all I've ever wanted to do. It'll be a great time. I'll see a lot of zombies. Kill them all. Have tons of fun. What a fucking joke."

He had been firing between each statement, and just as he finished, a massive hammer crashed into the door, bending it inward until half of the middle hinge was broken off and infected were starting to scramble over it. He began to spray, the infected being blasted off of the door as fast as they were climbing. Then, just as his rifle clicked again, bullets began to tear into the infected from off to the side. They all spun, leaving the door, except for the creature with the chainsaw and an Executioner Majini, the one responsible for bending the door.

Agent grabbed his M1911, firing into the Executioner's head. The Executioner roared, swinging its hammer and slamming it into the other creature, flattening it against the door, finally knocking the door out of the way. Before it could step in, however, Jake leapt into view, slamming a punch into the Executioner's head, sending it crashing to the ground. Then, he dropped to a knee on the executioner's chest, slamming his fist into its head again and again. Agent watched the display before the Executioner began to melt and Jake stood, stepping away from it and dusting his hands off, blood coating his right fist.

"What...the hell are you?" Agent asked.

"One of a kind," Jake grinned. "Now let's go. Your partner's worried sick. By the way, you looked a lot cooler with the mask on."

Agent rolled his eyes, following Jake out of the room and down the hallway. The infected had all been slaughtered and lined the hallways, most still in the process of melting. As they reached a corner, they stopped, finding Stone and Sherry leaning against a wall and Sheva tending to a wound on Stone's side.

"Are you alright?" Agent asked.

"He got scratched by a Licker," Sherry said. "It's only a matter of time."

Agent nodded as Sheva finished bandaging his wound then turned to Agent, hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Sheva said. "I got them as fast as I could."

"It's fine," Agent said. "I'm not hurt."

Sheva nodded, stepping back and pulling out the PDA. "The next stairway is this way."

"Wait, you're going down?" Sherry asked. "You can't. You won't survive down there."

"He don't have a choice," Agent said. "Jake, how exactly did you get over here?"

"I dunno," Jake shrugged. "I went to the bottom of this weird area, found Sherry and Stone, and then we hightailed it away from a bunch of infected. Eventually we got here."

"You just..." Agent stared at the map, scanning the route he'd have had to take. "Jake, that's nearly seven miles."

Jake looked at the map and shook his head, pointing to the tunnels connecting the facilities to the lower part. "There's a tram in these tunnels. But it's open and there are infected in the tunnels."

Agent nodded. "We need to get to the main computer. It's important."

"Great," Jake sighed. "Alright. It's back this way. But be ready. There's a lot of...well, we'll be swarmed a lot."

"We're just going to sprint to the tram," Agent said. "If we have to fight, we will, but we're going to try not to."

Jake nodded. They turned, running through the hallways, following Sheva's directions. After the third corner, they found the first of the infected. Jake took off, reaching them in moments and slamming into them like a semi, flattening a handful before clotheslining two. The next made a decent attempt to bite his throat out but Sherry dropped to a knee, putting a bullet between its eyes. Agent stepped past Jake a moment later, knife in hand, and began to slash infected rapidly, not enough to kill them but enough to get the others past him. Once the last of them were past, he took off after them, putting his knife away. The stairwell was about three more corners and one more group of infected away, Sheva and Agent dropping this group with their pistols as they neared it.

Agent threw the stairwell door open and the others ran inside, Agent slamming the door closed behind him just before infected crashed into it. He ran down the stairs several at a time after the others, catching up in time to throw himself through the door before it closed. This hallway was trashed, gashes marring the walls every so often, cracks on the ceiling and floor, and when they went around the first corner they found an entire air duct had been ripped out of the ceiling. Agent sighed.

"Is there a way around?"

"I think so," Sheva said, studying the PDA, zooming in on their floor so the individual rooms would show up. "Yes. There's a large open room back down that hallway that loops around to the stairs."

The others nodded and they ran toward it. After a couple of minutes, they burst through the door of the large open room, finding themselves at the end of a catwalk reaching over a large round area about ten feet down and thirty across. Agent looked around and motioned for the others to go first. Jake sprinted across confidently, barely seeming to register that the catwalk was only a foot wide. Sherry and Sheva were a bit more careful.

Agent sighed, drawing his 1911 and walking out onto the catwalk, moving quickly and refusing to look away from the other end. However, just as he got halfway, the catwalk suddenly shook and a roar echoed behind him. He spun, finding the same creature with the chainsaw as before standing on the other end.

"This creep!?" Jake shouted. "Run Agent!"

Before he could even consider complying, the creature slammed its chainsaw into the end of the catwalk, cutting through it instantly and dropping Agent to the ground below. Agent groaned, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up, grabbing his pistol and spinning as the creature dropped to the ground.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Agent growled, raising the pistol. "How many times do we have to kill you?"

He opened fire, the creature roaring and charging toward him, chainsaw held over itself. Above Agent, Jake, Sherry, and Sheva opened fire as well. Agent turned, running around the area he was in, firing until his pistol was empty and swapping the mag. The creature stumbled after him, swinging its chainsaw around like a bat. A very, very deadly and painful bat. Agent again turned, running around the creature before sprinting at the wall below Sheva and the others, jumping and stepping off of it, Jake catching his hand and yanking him up instantly. Then, Jake tossed a hand grenade off the ledge and they all sprinted through the door just ahead of the explosion. Agent looked back as the grenade went off and saw the creature be thrown into the air, crashing down on the platform they had just vacated.

"Oh what are the fucking chances!" He growled, the four of them running away from the creature again as it began to cut its way through the door. "The fuck is that chainsaw made of?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jake said. "Just run!"

They rounded a corner and found themselves running toward several infected with a mostly human appearance but a half-dozen eyes on their upper faces.

"J'avo!" Jake shouted, he and Sherry opening fire, the J'avo taking several shots before their bodies began to bulge. "Shoot them!"

"Busy!" Agent said, currently facing backward and emptying his 1911 and P99 both into the creature with the chainsaw.

Just as the creature fell to one knee, a tentacle wrapped around Agent, yanking him backward past the others.

"Agent!" Sheva shouted.

"A little help please!" Agent shouted, the tentacle waving him around in the air above the J'avo, one of which had the tentacle extending from his shoulder.

Jake sprinted forward, ducking under another J'avo's sharpened, insect-looking arm and drilled a punch into his face, its head literally exploding apart. Then, he reached the one holding Agent and grabbed the tentacle, ripping it apart. Agent fell, driving his knife into one of the two remaining J'avo's heads before raising his RONII, shooting the last remaining one in the head several times. Jake smashed his heel into the head of the one he had been fighting, destroying it and Agent sighed as Sheva and Sherry ran over, Sheva handing him his pistols. He swapped both mags, his 1911 down to its last one, then holstered the P99 just as the thing with the chainsaw stood again.

"Oh for the love of...how do we kill this thing?" Agent asked.

"Got a helicopter propeller handy?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, just let me pull it out of my utility belt," Agent said.

"Well, that's how we killed it last time," Jake said.

Just then, the ground below the creature exploded upward, a massive behemoth with a mask over its lower face, skin grafted over one eye, and a massive mechanical arm appearing out of the hole, the creature in its arm. It crushed it, the creature's blood splattering over the new creature as it stared at Jake.

"Ustanak!" Sherry screamed.

"Now what?" Agent asked.

"Run like hell!" Jake shouted, sprinting away.

Agent and the others followed, hearing the behemoth's deafening footfalls closing in rapidly. They hurled themselves around any corners they came too before reaching the stairs. Jake rammed his shoulder into it, hurling it off of its hinges before leaping down the stairs, skipping them all. Sherry followed suit so Sheva and Agent did as well. Then, just as they left the door from that stairwell, the Ustanak exploded down through the roof of that level.

"This way!" Sheva shouted, turning and running away from it.

The others followed instantly and they sprinted through the hallways, the thing following them. Their only saving grace was that it didn't turn well. Finally, they reached the door to the next staircase and Jake again rammed it open, only for the Ustanak to slam its arm into Agent and Sheva, launching them through the door into Sherry and Jake. All four fell down the center of the stairwell.

"We're gonna die!" Agent shouted.

"Think positive!" Sheva said.

"We're gonna die quickly!" Agent shouted.

Before they could land, however, an Executioner Majini smashed its way into the stairwell, all four crashing down on it, knocking it to the ground. They had survived, but they definitely hurt. Agent rolled onto his back, aiming his 1911 at it only for Jake to grab its hammer and spin, planting the axe on the back into its face, killing it. Jake hauled Agent to his feet while Sherry helped Sheva up and the all sprinted into the next floor.

"Did anyone notice we lost Captain Stone a couple floors ago?" Agent asked.

"He's probably dead," Jake said, none slowing, even though Sheva looked to be fighting back tears. "If not, he will be soon. He was infected."

"We don't know-" Agent began but Sheva interrupted him.

"No," Sheva said. "They're right. He's probably dead. Even if not from the infection, the zombies on whatever floor he was one would have caught him by now. This is how the job goes. If shit hits the fan and you fall behind, you die."

Agent nodded, glancing over his shoulder, grateful to not see the Ustanak. "How much further?"

"A few more floors," Sheva said. "At least, for this facility."

Agent and Sherry both groaned.

"We need to rest," Jake said. "We'll never be able to make it if we keep running like this."

"Jake, the Ustanak could get here any second," Sherry said.

"And if I have to fist fight that fucker again, I want to be rested for it," Jake said.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Agent asked. "You fist fought that thing?"

"Long story," Jake said. "My dad was a psycho who wanted to take over the world and infected himself with some experimental virus, so when I was born I had some of the enhancements."

"An experimental virus?" Agent asked.

"It's not important," Sherry said. "Basically Jake's stronger and faster than normal humans."

"Hey guys," Sheva said. "We can rest in here."

She was standing at the door to an office and they all walked in, closing the door behind them. Agent sat at the desk, lifting the computer's keyboard to check for a password before setting it back down and beginning to try to hack in.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Descent

Agent sighed in relief as the computer finally unlocked. They had been in the room for ten minutes, and had yet to see any infected, fortunately. He sighed, sitting back and brushing his hair back into place again, rubbing his eyes before sitting forward and beginning to search the computer. He found a map, a bunch of really disturbed porn, to include a zombie with no teeth or arms raping a blonde who was chained to a table, something that almost made Agent vomit, and not much else.

"This computer's a waist of time," Agent said, still struggling to hold his lunch after accidentally finding the porn.

"Wait, what's that?" Sheva said, pointing to the bottom right corner of the screen.

Agent squinted, seeing that there was something just barely visible in the corner of the background. He clicked on it, dragging it into view and finding it was an unlabelled folder. "Good eye."

Inside the folder were numerous files, as well as a closed circuit email system. He opened one of the files and scanned it, seeing it was an experimentation report detailing the Ustanak and how he had been revived. He closed out of it and opened the next. It was about Albert Wesker.

"Jake," Sherry said, looking over Agent's shoulder. "Wesker's here, and he's alive."

Jake growled a string of curses, but Agent ignored him as he opened the next file, finding a report on something called "Unit A."

"Unit A has entered the final stage of its growth cycle," Agent read. "Results were mixed. Its marksmanship and physical output were slightly off-putting, failing to match up to the standards of earlier versions, however, its cognitive abilities, conversational skills, and intelligence were all far exceeding expectations. Once Unit A's growth cycle is complete, it will be assigned to Section C."

"What is this?" Sheva asked.

Agent stared at it. Section C was the official designation of the part of his Organization that worked at the computers, where Agent had been before being sent here. He shook his head slowly. It had to be a coincidence. He opened the email system and found only one conversation.

"Dr. Marek. It has come to my attention that Unit A has been assigned to Section C on account of below average physical skills. How long will it be before the next Unit A can commence its growth cycle?"

"It already has. The new Unit A should finish its growth cycle in about two weeks. I've taken the liberty of adjusting its genetic makeup to correct the last one's flaws. It should have above average marksmanship and physical capabilities, but as a trade off, I've had to sacrifice some of its intelligence."

"That's fine. We'll be assigning it to Section D. You've done good work Doctor. The cloning process may not be an exact science, but you continue to impress."

"Thank you, Director. I will keep you up to date on Unit A's progress."

Agent stared at the messages, entire body numb. The others had all moved away from the computer to check their gear, and since Agent had neglected to read the emails out loud, he was the only one who knew what they were talking about. It couldn't be true. He wasn't. How could he believe that everything he knew was a lie? He remembered everything. So, it couldn't be true, right? He stared at the messages before closing them. He had never heard of Section D before. He opened the last file and found that it was a map of the facility they were in. He stared at the label. "Section D: Purge Facility."

Agent shut the computer down, then simply sat there, staring at his own reflection. After a moment, Sheva rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sheva asked.

"I..." he trailed off, struggling to find words to express how he felt, what he feared. "What...makes us human?"

"Makes us human?" Sheva blinked. "I...What do you mean?"

Agent shook his head, standing and drawing his pistol. "We need to keep moving. We've only got a few more floors in this facility, right?"

"Yeah," Sheva nodded. "Three. Including this one."

Agent nodded, pushing the door open and looking around. It was deserted.

"We're clear," Agent said. "Let's move before that changes."

The others nodded and they all hurried out the door and down the hallway, Sheva guiding them as they went. They reached the first stairway without meeting anything, all of them beginning to rapidly grow tense. It shouldn't be that easy. Not after having been chased by the Ustanak for two floors, and the Ubistvo, which is what Sherry and Jake called the chainsaw thing, for the floors above it. As they stepped out of the stairwell, Sheva and Agent cleared the hallways to either side and they began to head toward the next stairwell.

"Something's wrong," Agent breathed. "Where'd they all go?"

They all shook their heads, keeping in a tight circle, watching anything and everything that the infected could come from. Something felt very, very wrong, and they all felt like something was about to happen. Sure enough, just as they reached the center of that level, the ground suddenly fell out from beneath them. They all shouted in surprise, crashing down hard and groaning. Agent looked around, seeing they were in the center of the completely empty room, and that it was covered in thick steel plates. Aside from them, there was only one other thing in the room. A massive creature that looked like it might have been a woman at one time, who had patchy, wiry hair sticking out of her head, long thin arms and legs holding her on all fours, and slimy black tentacles connecting her upper and lower body, as well as sticking out of her body randomly.

"What the fuck is that?" Agent asked, pushing himself up and swapping his pistol for his RONI.

"No idea," Jake said, cracking his knuckles. "Looks annoying though."

Agent nodded, aiming at it.

"You remind me of my brother," the thing, definitely female, said, staring at Jake.

"Shut up," Jake said, just before Agent and Sheva both opened fire.

The thing screamed, recoiling as her blood splattered over the ground. Then, she took off, scrambling along the walls rapidly. Agent and Sheva struggled to get a decent shot off, not wanting to risk the ricochet if they missed. Finally, the thing leapt at Agent, Agent emptying his RONI's mag into her just before she crashed down on him. He grunted as his back slammed into the ground. Then, the bitch raised a fist, trying to crush his head, only for Agent to roll out of the way. He drew his knife, beginning to stab her rapidly and she screamed, backing away just before Jake jumped, both feet slamming into the side of her head, throwing her away. She flipped, crashing down hard before a glowing yellow growth burst out of the tentacles.

"Hit it!" Agent shouted, drawing his M1911 before all of them opened fire on the thing, the creature thrashing and screaming as they did.

Finally, she flipped, the growth sinking back into her body and Agent put his last bullet into one of her eyes. She screamed and he tossed the M1911 aside, sprinting forward and drawing his knife. She pulled a fist back but when she threw the punch, Jake caught her fist, grunting and skidding a few inches but holding it. Agent drove the knife into her remaining eye then ripped it out, driving it into her back rapidly. She screamed, throwing Jake away and grabbing Agent, lifting him only for Sheva and Sherry to open fire. The creature shouted in rage, hurling Agent aside before lunging at the two girls, the eye Agent had shot already healed. Before she could reach them, however, Jake crashed into her from the side, tackling her away from them before leaping off. The creature stood on its freakish legs and screamed, the growth erupting from her abdomen again, everyone opening fire on it again. She screamed, staggering backward before tipping backward, Agent sprinting forward, taking a grenade from Jake as he did. He reached the creature in time to shove the grenade into the growth through a spot where several bullets had hit. Then, the creature punched him, hurling him across the room into the wall.

"Agent!" Sheva shouted, sprinting over as the creature stood.

The creature opened its mouth to roar but stopped, staring down at the growth as it began to glow even brighter and expand. Then, it shrieked only for the shriek to be cut short as the growth exploded, blasting the creature into several pieces. Sheva dropped to a knee beside Agent, who groaned, pushing himself up slowly, Sheva helping him up.

"Are you okay?" Sheva asked, holding up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Too many to be in the middle of a fight," Agent groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I take it we won?"

Sheva sighed, smiling and nodded. "The grenade worked. Good thinking."

Agent nodded, pushing himself to his feet and reloading his RONI, looking around for his P99, but not seeing it, or caring enough to really look. The same with his knife. Sheva hugged him, then stepped back as Jake and Sherry walked over, Jake holding out Agent's knife.

"You okay?" Jake asked. "That looked painful."

"Felt like a feather pillow," Agent said, putting his knife away. "Can we go get attacked by more zombies now?"

Jake chuckled and nodded, turning and walking toward the door leading out of the facility they were in, which should head to the large cylindrical facility, if Agent was remembering properly. He and the others followed Jake, finding themselves at a tram after a few minutes. They all climbed in and Jake pushed the lever that set the tram in motion and they all fell silent as they rode, Agent tilting his head back and trying to will his headache away.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
